


arrival

by sundae_serenade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivals With Benefits, Selectively Mute Red (Pokemon), and what better way than to celebrate the anniversary of pokemon, but not really because they haven't made it official yet, im not gonna lie i just wanted to write a bj, or - Freeform, so i guess it's, this is technically established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundae_serenade/pseuds/sundae_serenade
Summary: Red pays Green a late night visit.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 20
Kudos: 192





	arrival

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i don't play pokemon masters and i know next to nothing about it, but that didn't stop me from writing this fic apparently

Centra city winded down with the sunset. As the sky was dusted pink, orange and yellow, the trainers and their pokémon finished up their training, said their goodbyes, and retired for the night. All the hustle and bustle gradually petered out into nothing, and the city streets and the pokémon center in turn were quiet in the late hours of the evening.

It was a sight that Red saw each and every night from a distance. He would return to Centra city after a long day of training by himself and avoid all the other trainers and paparazzi with their endless questions that Red never felt like answering. It was only when the city was still and perfect that Red flew in on Charizard’s back, stopping by the pokémon center to heal up his team before heading to his second most visited place.

Being that the gym leaders, trainers, and champions had come to Pasio by way of invitation, they were given fancy suites to stay at free of charge. Just to the right of the pokémon center, these large and spacious accommodations were outfitted with kitchenettes, minibars stocked with snacks and the finest wine, and balconies that overlooked the city and surrounding areas.

The balcony made everything easier. Red didn’t have to bother with the receptionist or chance running into anyone he knew down in the lobby this way. It was as simple as navigating to the third balcony on the fourth floor on the west side of the building. The Persim berry plant was the tell Red looked for each time, and Charizard flew close enough to the railing to allow Red to jump onto the balcony safely.

The only drawback was that the screen doors were closed. Red returned Charizard to his poké ball before taking out his Poryphone.

**_2/26 - 21:43_ **

_Red: hey i’m outside_

**_21:55_ **

_Red: green_

**_22:06_ **

_Red: im gonna break in if you don’t answer_

**_22:07_ **

_Green: DON’T. I WAS IN THE SHOWER_

There was a clicking sound and the balcony doors opened to reveal a freshly showered Green, complete with damp hair and a hastily thrown on t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked truly annoyed, which Red didn’t understand. This was far from the first time Red had stopped by for a late night visit. Green should be used to it by now.

“I would’ve left the doors open if you’d texted earlier,” he grumbled, stepping back to allow Red inside. “I don’t feel bad about you waiting out there for twenty minutes.”

Red shrugged. He held out his hand and Green confusedly presented his palms to take whatever Red was going to give him. It turned out to be berry pits that Red had eaten during his twenty minute wait for Green to open the doors. His berry plant was now devoid of berries. Green managed to look even _angrier._

“These are Pidgeot’s _favorite_ ,” Green groaned, glaring at Red’s back as he stepped into the suite. “He’s going to kill you tomorrow.”

Red turned his head and smirked. If it was a battle Pidgeot wanted, he’d be happy to oblige. There was only so much challenge he and his team could face out on the island. They’d all missed battling strong opponents, and Green was the only one who could consistently give them a great fight.

Green rolled his eyes and tossed the berry pits into the trash. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure? I know you didn’t miss me that much.”

Red furrowed his brow. He’d been about to sit on Green’s large queen sized bed, but he put a hold on his own comfort to make his way back over to Green. He reached out with his right hand and took Green’s left in his own, squeezing it. The fact that Green thought he didn’t miss him like crazy was preposterous. Red frowned and leaned forward to kiss Green’s cheek to tell him otherwise.

Green was blushing, but he still didn’t look convinced. He leveled Red with a stare. “Really?” he deadpanned. “Because I haven’t seen you in a month.”

That was true, but it wasn’t Red’s fault that he kept losing track of time! Pasio was densely packed with so many varied environments to see, mountains to climb, volcanoes to be cautious around, and huge structures of ice that Lapras had thoroughly enjoyed. There were no pokémon to catch, but that didn’t stop Red from enjoying the sights. It was only when that familiar itch came that he remembered that he was taking part in the league here.

But he _always_ missed Green. That never changed.

Red let go of Green’s hand only to cup his face, staring into light brown eyes with determination. He eased forward and kissed Green, closing his eyes as he gradually lost himself in the feeling he’d gone a month without. His heart fluttered in his chest as Green kissed back, their lips pressing together and Green’s hands moving to Red’s jacket, tugging on the fabric to bring him closer.

He’d had something to say to Green before the kissing started, but things rarely went to plan with the two of them. Red pulled back after just that first kiss, but Green followed him, snaking his arms around Red’s waist and holding him in place. He wasn’t going anywhere, and Green made sure of it with incessant nibbling of Red’s lower lip and fingers inching under his shirt.

Red smiled into the kiss, his fingers twining into spiky, damp hair. He was away for too long. Green had missed him too much. His touches were desperate and claiming, fingertips pressed into his back, sweaty and hot like a brand. Green pushed into him, making Red take steps backward until the backs of his knees hit the side of the bed. But Green didn’t stop there. He kept pushing and Red fell back onto the plush white comforter of the bed with a bounce.

Green followed him, climbing onto the bed and taking off Red’s hat to run his fingers through his hair. “You need a haircut,” Green mused, playing with the fringe on Red’s forehead.

Red shrugged. It wasn’t something he particularly cared about, but Green always took notice of the length of his hair. Red had other things to notice, like Green’s shirt riding up, or the smell of mandarin and coriander that was Green’s shampoo, or the subsequent kisses that Green placed on Red’s jaw and cheek. From there, Green moved toward Red’s neck, pulling at his shirt to get to his skin.

Red huffed, moving his own hands to Green’s back, lifting his shirt to feel at freshly washed skin. His fingertips burned trails of fire up and down Green’s spine. Red felt Green’s breath hot and heavy against his neck. It was getting much too hot. There were too many layers of clothing in the way, and Red felt that burn, but he still had something he needed to tell Green, but it was getting harder and harder to remember with each kiss.

It didn’t help that Green started moving his hips, slowly at first, but quicker when Red pressed his fingers into his back. The drag of Green’s hips brought friction with it, their cocks rubbing against the fabric of their clothing. Red squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel Green panting against his neck, his tongue lolling out to lick against hot skin. It was when Green moaned his name during a harsh love bite that Red jolted into action. Green’s voice was his greatest weakness, and when he said his _name_ , it just made Red see stars.

“Green,” Red breathed, the first word he’d muttered since coming inside. He loved the way Green’s name sounded in his voice, guttural and wanting. He placed his hands on Green’s hips, begging them to stop for the moment.

Green obliged, pulling back to look Red in the eye. His hands found Red’s cheeks and his eyes searched Red’s own. Green’s half-lidded, clouded brown eyes looked so enchanting that Red forgot what he was going to say.

“Hm?” Green whispered softly, their foreheads touching together.

Red smiled up at him, and then wrapped one arm around Green’s waist. He twisted to the left, rolling on top of Green and switching their positions in one swift motion. Red quickly situated himself, straddling Green’s hips and getting comfortable.

Green stared up at him dazedly. His arms were up near his head, his mouth slightly open. Red thought he looked _very_ nice: ruffled, sexy, his lips a nice shade of pink to match his cheeks. But then his brow furrowed, his mouth twisting downward into a frown as he regarded Red.

“What the hell!” Green groaned, lifting his hands to fist Red’s black shirt.

Red just grinned, unperturbed by Green’s annoyance. He looked sexy when he was angry, too. His eyes lit up with a fire in them that Red loved to see. Rather than answer, Red leaned down and kissed the corner of Green’s mouth. He moved to his neck then, pretty and exposed and bare of bites and marks. Green had been generous with Red; it was only right that he return the favor.

And it was during Red’s harsh nips and kisses that the angry tension in Green’s body began to seep out. The grip on Red’s shirt loosened and Green’s hands moved to wrap around Red’s neck. He tilted his head to the side to allow Red all the room he could possibly need. His hot tongue trailed along Green’s skin, causing him to shiver in Red’s arms. The gasps of surprise and pleasure, the flinches after each love bite, the fingers tangling in Red’s hair, it was all so much and exactly what Red wanted.

They tried to drive each other crazy every time Red visited. It was an intense back and forth that Red never tired of, not when Green made such wonderful sounds and beautiful faces. But there was more he could do, more he _wanted_ to do, especially after Green’s reaction to his sudden visit.

Words would always be difficult for Red. He often felt like there weren’t any words in existence that could describe his feelings for Green. It would be too simple to tell him that he missed him. That word, missed, didn’t convey enough emotion. It didn’t carry enough of that feeling of constant thought, or wistfulness, or the aching in his soul that came when he was torn between two things he was passionate about. He missed Green because he loved him so much, and Green must’ve doubted that fact, because he thought Red was doing just fine without him.

Red pulled back, admiring the work he’d done to Green’s neck and then Green’s expression. He looked so dazed, so turned on beyond belief, so handsome and perfect and Red had missed everything about him. He kissed him with enough passion and love to tell him so, deepening the kiss as far as it could go, moaning into it when Green opened his mouth, sucking on his lip as a shiver raced down his spine.

Green whined breathlessly when they parted, but that was okay. Red was going to take care of him. He sat up and shucked off his jacket, tossing it to land on the desk chair nearby. Then he placed his hands on Green’s chest, bunching up his grey t-shirt to reveal his abdomen and chest. Red placed a delicate fingertip against one sensitive nipple and delighted in the sharp sound Green gave in response. It was even better when he pinched it, Green’s hands blindly reaching for Red’s hips and squeezing them. Red could’ve done that all night, teased Green with quick touches that bordered on never enough, but he’d kept his love waiting long enough.

Red got up from the bed completely, but didn’t go far. He knelt between Green’s legs, raising his hands to touch the waistband of Green’s sweatpants. Red could see the clear bulge in Green’s pants, his cock already hard and waiting, ready for Red to do what he needed to.

It was when Red snuck his hand into Green’s boxers that Green pushed himself up enough to meet Red’s eyes. “Red…” he panted, his skin slick with sweat.

Every time Green looked at him, Red was stunned for a handful of seconds. He kept forgetting what he was going to say or do, but this time it came to him quickly considering he had Green’s dick in his hand. He just grinned up at his rival, turning his attention away from ever gorgeous amber eyes to focus on what he needed to do.

It only took a bit of maneuvering to free Green’s dick from his boxers, and once Red did, he was hit with an avidity that wouldn’t leave him. A month had been much too long, for Green and for himself. Red wasted no time in firmly gripping Green’s dick at the base. Green was more than ready, his cock thick and heavy in Red’s hand. Red opened his mouth to swirl his tongue around the head of it. The salty taste of precum was welcome and wanted. It added something to the heat of the moment.

Green was a huffing, panting mess. He propped himself up with an arm, his other hand moving to Red’s hair. He didn’t pull or tug, but he flinched in surprise when Red took him in his mouth, sucking on the head of Green’s dick with a slow, sensual pace. He’d missed doing this. He’d missed the way Green cursed and ran his hand through his hair, looking so unkempt and disorderly, and it was because of what _Red_ was doing.

Red hummed around Green’s cock, starting to bob his head and take in more and more, bit by bit. His right hand continued to stroke the length of Green’s dick and slowly did those fingers in Red’s hair tighten. It felt so good, all of it. Feeling Green’s dick lay heavily on his tongue, tasting the salt of his skin, feeling Green’s fingers in his hair, hearing his voice, gasping and quivering, repeating his name like it was the only thing that mattered. Like it was the only thing Green cared about. Perhaps it was, in this moment when Green was so eager, so utterly turned on just by kissing him. But Red was no better. His cock straining against his pants, twitching with every utterance of his name from Green’s lips.

“So good, Red…” Green whispered so softly. Red moaned as he pushed himself to take in more of Green’s dick, to bob his head deeper. And Green gave him a chuckling moan in response, something so rife with disbelief and pleasure that Red couldn’t stop himself from reaching into his own jeans with his left hand to touch himself. The pleasure was instantaneous, and as he brought Green closer to his delectation, Red felt himself nearing the cusp of his own climax. He matched the rhythm of his strokes with the movement of his head. He took as much of Green’s cock as possible, going down as much as he could, until he touched the fingers of his right hand with his lips.

Green sat up quickly, hunching over him with both hands in Red’s hair now. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed, and the word sounded so heavenly and perfect falling from his lips like a prayer. Red pulled off to breathe and continued to stroke Green’s cock quickly, saliva spilling from his mouth. But Green wiped it off for him. He was looking down at Red with purient eyes, darkened by a desire.

Red could tell just by looking at him that Green wanted to kiss him, but Red wasn’t finished yet. That would have to wait. He smiled smugly before taking Green in his mouth again, working quickly as if he hadn’t stopped at all. He knew just what to do to make Green feel amazing. As Red bobbed his head and quickened his strokes with his own saliva, he kept eye contact with Green, telling him with his eyes alone how much he wanted him, how much he missed him, how good he tasted.

Red took Green’s cock down his throat like he wanted to swallow it, and every time he did, Green would unravel further, his fingers pulling on Red’s hair, his toes curling, his face completely flushed the most beautiful red. He looked so gorgeous as he choked out a warning that Red could just barely make out. A labored breathing of Red’s name and a rushed jumble of words that he couldn’t catch. But it was fine, Red knew that Green was close. He was close, too. How could he not be with the sounds Green was making?

He pulled back just a bit, moving more toward stroking as he matched his right and left hand together. He stroked both of their dicks at the same pace and he opened his mouth, eyes barely open as he felt Green tense and the first spurt of cum hit his tongue.

Green saved the _best_ sounds for when he came. His voice was so low and deep that Red closed his eyes and stroked himself faster. His name sounded downright sinful coming from Green’s mouth like that. It was so fucking _hot_. The titillation of Green’s voice would never stop getting Red off. Green was so loud and vocal just for him. He couldn’t help but lose himself in it until a hushed grunt signaled his own orgasm, his back arching with pleasure.

Cum fell upon his cheek, his jaw, and his lips. Red swallowed the bit that made it on his tongue and opened his eyes to see Green looking at him. Green wiped at his face with his thumbs. He brushed the cum from Red’s jaw and cheeks and offered his fingers for Red to clean, which he did, humming around Green’s fingers each time.

Green watched with wide eyes, his chest heaving. “Kiss me,” he said breathlessly as Red released his thumb with a ‘pop!’

Red slowly stood up and did just that, pushing Green onto his back. Red kissed Green until he was out of breath. He kissed him until his lips were red and sore. He kissed him with such urgency and devotion, that he hoped Green wouldn’t wonder or doubt anymore.

But then he remembered what he’d been meaning to tell Green since he stepped inside, and he pulled away, breathing heavily.

“I’m staying,” Red said, his thumb brushing against Green’s cheek.

Green blinked up at him and narrowed his eyes. “Okay… Don’t you always?”

Red kissed Green again because he couldn’t help it. Then he shook his head, smiling fondly down at his rival. “Permanently.”

Green’s eyes slowly widened and then he sat up quickly, nearly knocking his head into Red’s. “Wait, really? You’re staying in Centra?”

Red nodded.

Green got his arms around him and hugged him tight. He squeezed what little breath Red had out of him. But it was through action that Green showed how he truly felt, and it was obvious that he was elated by the news.

Red got his arms around Green, pressing a kiss to his temple. When he thought of the words to say that it was because of Green that he was staying, they didn’t sound quite right. They didn’t have the weight or severity and love that he wanted. But Red would show Green that it was because of _him_ that he’d reached this decision.

Tonight was just the start.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes ur best friend/rival/lover/boyfriend basically/friend with benefits just fucking shows up on your balcony and comes in to suck your dick! and there's nothing wrong with that! in fact, if that's not love, idk what is
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sundae_serenade)


End file.
